


[podfic] Sass and Sparks

by autoschediastic, Blue Soaring (autoschediastic), heardtheowl



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/Blue%20Soaring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wonders when she figured him out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sass and Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sass and Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98621) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



  
  
RUNNING TIME: 00:20:10  
  
DOWNLOAD:  
[MP3 || 28MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sass%20and%20Sparks.mp3)  
[M4B || 15MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Sass%20and%20Sparks.m4b)  
  
STREAMING:  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sass and Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246682) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
